The only exception
by Blake Knight
Summary: Incest. Y es que ellos saben que hay muchos tipos de amores ... pero es que también saben que su amor es el mejor de todos, porque, sencillamente, es suyo.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

_DECICADO a… todas aquellas personas que pueden llegar a tener una mente posiblemente tan enferma como la mía o que sencillamente aguantan todas mis locuras y paranoias. Sí, vosotras ya sabéis quien sois._

_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes mentados a continuación me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Disney, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una pequeña historia sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

1. Blood Brothers

La observa acercarse con sus suaves pasitos de bailarina, la ve sonreír con su perfecta sonrisa de ángel, la escucha reír con su risa semejante al tintineo de campanillas y, por fin, la siente junto a él.

Parece que no lo haya visto, que sea casi invisible para ella (aunque ambos saben que eso es imposible), pasa junto a él completamente absorta en la conversación que mantiene con su acompañante, y por un momento piensa que es cierto, que _no_ lo ha visto. Pero al instante nota el suave roce de sus delicados dedos en el dorso de su mano provocando un estallido de fuego por todo su cuerpo, escucha su risilla maliciosa y se da cuenta que lo mira de reojo mientras se aleja pasillo abajo y él no puede hacer nada más que quedarse allí, de pie junto a su abierta taquilla, mirándola atontado marchar.

Sabe que lo están mirando, al igual que escucha los suaves cuchicheos en torno a él, porque todos los saben, todo el mundo sabe que entre los hermanos Russo hay algo que no es _normal_. Recuerda entonces que en un principio intentó disimular, intentó que nadie se diera cuenta, ni si quiera ella, pero como siempre su hermana resulto ser demasiado lista y también, por qué no decirlo, demasiado obstinada. _No se lo permitió._

Ahora cuando lo recuerdan, entre susurros enterrados bajo suaves sábanas (a veces las de la cama de Justin, a veces entre las de la de Alex, todo depende del humor del que estén) no pueden evitar reírse.

Es que son el uno del otro, lo saben, lo suyo es _para siempre_ no tendrá final. Pero… ¿es que acaso tuvo principio? Quizás empezó la primera vez que dejaron de lado a su hermano menor, cuando se escondieron en uno de los tantos recovecos de la casa mirándose cómplices y riéndose entre dientes mientras lo escuchaban lloriquearle a su madre en la cocina. Quizá fue la primera vez que se quedaron enteramente a solas, mientras que Max dormía la siesta en uno de los pisos superiores y ellos se entretenían viendo la televisión. O quizás, sencillamente, fue desde el primer momento en que la vio, pequeñita y sonrosada en los brazos de su madre (la misma mujer que ahora los mira con silencioso asco bien disimulado), aunque quizás no es más que un circulo vicioso sin principio ni fin y quizás, bueno tal vez sin el quizás, no le importa lo más mínimo. ¿A Alex le importa?

Observa su rostro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, completamente absorta en las maravillosas sensaciones que le aportan sus cuerpos unidos y Justin llega a la conclusión de que no, que no le importa lo más mínimo.

Y es que ellos saben que hay muchos tipos de amores. Esos amores de "y fueron felices para siempre", los que todo el mundo envidia porque están teñidos de un blanco inmaculado. Esos amores pasionales, quizás no demasiado extensos, pero que no se olvidan jamás. Esos amores dañinos, obsesivos, que son casi como un veneno para el alma. Y por último, por último están los amores prohibidos, oscuros, sucios, como el suyo… pero es que también saben que su amor es el mejor de todos, porque, sencillamente, es _suyo_. Porque no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, porque ellos no es que se quieran, tampoco es que estén enamorados, lo suyo va mucho más allá, porque ellos son _hermanos_.

Se besan, se tocan, se muerden, se abrazan, se lamen, se ríen, se entregan el uno al otro en una pasión irrefrenable. Es sencillamente _extraordinario_.

Nota sus pequeños pechos de adolescente, aun por desarrollar, pegados contra su pecho desnudo, escucha sus gemidos, música para él, contra su oído, sus largas piernas (esas de las que su abuela siempre se quejaba porque según decía la ya anciana mujer la hacían parecer desproporcionada, y que ahora vuelven loco a Justin) alrededor de su cintura buscando un mayor contacto, sus pequeñas manos con sus largas uñas arañando su espalda produciéndole escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal y obligándolo a apretar los dientes y contenerse (no soportaría hacerle daño).

Se entregan, se ríen, se lamen, se abrazan, se muerden, se tocan, se vuelven a besar. Son _hermanos_, son _amantes_, son Justin y Alex, son sólo ellos haciendo lo que más quieren, para lo que han nacido, estar _juntos_.

* * *

_Este es uno de los varios Drabbles que tengo de esta pareja, si recivo algun reviews subire mas, es que sino para que voy a poner capitulos ni nadie lo lee xD Este lo escribi hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora no me he animado a subirlo, asi que a ver que tal os parece ^^ Para acabar... ¿hace falta que diga **reviews plis**? _


	2. Chapter 2

**The only Exception**

_DECICADO a… todas aquellas personas que me han dejado review o se han tomado el tiempo de leerse el anterior drabble. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes mentados a continuación me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Disney, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una pequeña historia sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

2. Castamente sucio

Alex Russo acaba de pillar a su hermano haciendo algo _sucio_. Pero esta no es como cualquiera de las veces anteriores, no. No es como cuando lo pilló, a los nueve años, sacándose un gran y asqueroso moco verde de la nariz. Esta vez lo ha pillado viendo una peli _porno_; y no se lo puede creer.

Justin, el siempre bueno y correcto Justin (además de asquerosamente casto le cabría añadir), está en esos momentos mirándola completamente abochornado e intentando abrocharse bien el cinturón de sus pantalones, sin demasiado éxito, mientras que de la gran pantalla del televisor continúan saliendo los perturbadores jadeos que la hicieron bajar a ver qué pasaba.

- Esto, Alex… pensaba que no había nadie…

Escucha las avergonzadas palabras de su hermano pero no parece inmutarse, está demasiado hipnotizada por las turbulentas imágenes en la pantalla como para hacerlo. Es entonces cuando Justin se da cuenta y de un rápido movimiento apaga el televisor para después quedarse en silencio mirando a su hermana, esperando su reacción. Está seguro de que en cualquier momento volverá a la realidad, lo mirará con esa sonrisa tan maliciosa y tan característica de ella para después chantajearlo con algo para no decírselo a sus padres. Pero se equivoca y es que últimamente Justin siempre se está equivocando (si el asunto tiene que ver con Alex).

- ¿Qué hacías?

La suave vocecilla de su hermana no hace más que ponerlo todavía más nervioso. Sabe que está tramando algo y que como no dé con una buena excusa lo tiene bien _jodido_.

- Pues... nada, es sólo que… encendí la tele para ver… para ver que hacían y me salió _ese_ canal… Max debe de haber estado… -deja la frase en el aire esperando que ella capte el resto. Lo cierto es que a Justin no le gusta mentir y además cree que es totalmente rastrero echarle la culpa de aquello a su hermano menor pero… de alguna forma tiene que salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

- Ya claro… Max… -está claro que no se lo ha creído, por lo que Justin agacha la mirada y espera a que ella se de media vuelta y se marche, a la vez que reza que lo que le pida a cambio por guardar silencio no sea algo demasiado complicado.

Cuanto se sorprende al verla avanzar hacia él para después, en absoluto silencio, sentarse en el sofá (el mismo donde sólo minutos atrás él había estado a punto de empezar a _tocarse_) de piernas cruzadas y arrebatarle el mando a distancia de entre las manos sin dejar ni un segundo de observarlo fijamente.

- Veámosla.

Justin parpadea varias veces al escucharla, sopesando si aquello es una trampa o si su hermana está proponiendo realmente que vean una película porno juntos.

- Yo no estaba viendo nada. –lo cierto es que para ser tan inteligente miente fatal. Pero pese a todo traga saliva pesadamente esperando que Alex se canse de avergonzarlo y lo deje en paz. No le sale bien, pues la muchacha lo agarra delicadamente de la mano y tira de él obligándolo a sentarse _junto_ a ella, _demasiado_ junto a ella para la salud metal de Justin, para a continuación encender de nuevo el gran plasma.

Rato después ambos se encuentran en silencio con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, Justin esta rojo de vergüenza, lanzando miradas furtivas a su hermana de vez en cuando y el rostro que se encuentra, de completa concentración, todavía hace que se le suban más los colores.

- Oye Justin… -murmura Alex de pronto.- …¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Dime. –se felicita mentalmente por no tartamudear.

- ¿Ese tamaño es normal? –aprieta con fuerza la naranja tela del sofá entre sus manos para no morir de vergüenza y entonces no puede evitar preguntarse porque su hermana parece siempre tan empeñada en llevarlo prematuramente a la tumba.

- Pueeees… -alarga las vocales lo más que puede intentando buscar una respuesta convincente y, lo más importante, que no conlleve más preguntas.- P—ues no sé… es que ahora mismo así… entrando y saliendo… n—no puedo medir…

- Claro… -es la simple y escueta respuesta de su hermana, quien se mantiene en silencio un rato hasta que, tras soltar un bufido asqueada, la escucha murmurar.- Por favor, pero si se nota que son operadas. –Justin entonces por fin se relaja, suelta una risilla y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo han llegado a tan ridícula situación.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? –Alex da un pequeño saltito al escucharlo, sorprendiéndose de que su hermano le siga el juego.

- Pues porque soy una chica y sé sobre _esas _cosas.

- Pues yo soy un chico y créeme que también sé sobre _esas_ cosas.

Si hay algo en el mundo que no soporta Alex Russo es que le lleven la contraria, y si a eso se le suma que la reten ya no hay nada peor. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano coge la mano de él entre las suyas y, ni corta ni perezosa, la lleva hasta uno de sus pechos.

- ¿Lo ves? –murmura ella exhibiéndose victoriosa.- Estoy segura de que esas son como tocar las de una muñeca hinchable. –Justin tarda a contestar unos segundos, pues está demasiado concentrado en el suave calor que desprende el cuerpo (en ese punto exacto) de Alex, no en lo blandito ni suave que se imaginaba que era o debía de ser (nótese el sarcasmo por cierto).

- Esto… -parpadea intentando recuperarse, decidido a no dejarse vencer esta vez por su hermana- ¿Y cómo sabes tú como son las _tetas_ de una muñeca hinchable? ¿Es que hay algo que no me has contado?

Es entonces el turno de Alex de arrugar los labios en un delicioso mohín mientras observa a su hermano sonreír con triunfo. Suelta la mano de él, pero sin embargo el contacto perdura, pues su hermano no parece darse cuenta de lo que _sigue _tocando. La sonrisa vuelve a los labios de Alex.

- Yo ya te he respondido, ahora te toca a ti contestar a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué pregunta? –murmura él de nuevo confuso mientras retira la mano del pecho de su hermana (pues aunque preferiría dejarla ahí un tiempo más sabe que no sería recomendable), enseguida obtiene su respuesta al notar de pronto las decididas manos de su hermana desabrochándole el cinturón (el mismo que tanto le había costado atar) y de un rápido movimiento bajar la cremallera de su pantalón.- ¿Pero qué…

Su frase queda a medias, le es imposible hablar ya, pues las manos de su traviesa hermana se han colado por el agujero de la bragueta abierta y están haciendo de las suyas.

- ¡Vaya parece que no era tan grande al fin y al cabo!

A Justin le gustaría responder, pero es que realmente no puede, le gustaría preguntarle por qué está haciendo aquello y, lo más importante, decirle que deberían parar pues sus padres deben de estar a punto de volver. Pero calla y de su boca no salen más que contenidos jadeos y pequeños gemidos (está intentando controlarse, nunca sé sabe cuándo puede quedar alguien en casa) mientras no deja de repetirse a sí mismo por qué no la detiene.

- Apaga el televisor… -la escucha murmurar de pronto con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello y las manos aun dentro de su pantalón (no sabe cuándo han adoptado esa posición y no le importa lo más mínimo).

- De cualquier modo el argumento era ridículo. –murmura a su vez él mientras que a ciegas intenta buscar el mando sobre la mullida superficie del sofá.

- Oh sí… -responde Alex tras soltar una risilla.- …estoy segura de que nuestro argumento es más interesante.

- Más sucio querrás decir. –la corrige Justin, para no variar.

- ¡Cállate! –y lo hace, pues con las retomadas caricias de ella no puede ni pensar.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Como os habréis dado cuenta los drabbles no tienen correlación entre si, esto no sucederá en todos, sin embargo sí en la gran mayoría. Espero que este también os haya gustado y como siempre espero reviews ^^


End file.
